


A Hand Feeding

by emclementine



Series: 12 Days of YOI [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Annilingus, Body Worship, Chubby Yuuri, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: On the 10th day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."Viktor skimmed his hands back up to cup and squish Yuuri’s full belly. Yuuri wiggled at the pressure on his already strained stomach.“Porosenok, you look so good like this. Was the food good, Yuuri? Did it satisfy you?” Yuuri hummed and nodded.“Viktor, did you happen to have anything planned for dessert?” Viktor shook his head no. “Can I pick what I want then?” Yuuri asked innocently as he pushed Viktor to stand next to the bed. Viktor rolled his eyes, but played along with Yuuri’s game."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else feel like crying after episode 11? Poor Yuuri just needs to remember how much Viktor loves him.

“Open up my little porosenok,” Viktor instructed as he guided another bite of katsudon into Yuuri’s mouth. He closed his lips around the chopsticks slowly, savoring the taste of the homemade meal.

            “Say, Viktor, you’ve gotten really good at making katsudon,” Yuuri complimented.

            “Well it wasn’t without hard work and determination. Something you know all about.” Viktor picked up Yuuri’s hand and placed a kiss on the gold ring on his finger. “Also, your mother is a very strict teacher.”

            “Something else I know all about,” Yuuri teased with a smirk. Viktor just smiled.

            “Okay, one last bite,” Viktor brought another mouthful in front of Yuuri’s face.

            “I’m so full, I don’t know if I can eat another bite,” Yuuri groaned and rubbed at his distended belly. Viktor reached his free hand up to cover Yuuri’s. He gently massaged his aching stomach causing Yuuri to moan at the soothing gesture.

            “Are you sure? I really want to see you stuffed to the brim from the food I made for you. Do you think you can have one more bite for me?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded and swallowed down the last of the katsudon. He flopped onto the floor and sprawled his limbs out wide. Viktor laughed and set the empty bowl aside. He slowly maneuvered Yuuri onto the bed to relax. The way Yuuri had stretched out caused his shirt to ride up and expose the little pale stretch marks at the bottom of his stomach. Viktor couldn’t help himself. He knelt between Yuuri’s spread legs and ghosted his fingers over the jagged lines. Yuuri squirmed.

            “That tickles,” he complained. Viktor ignored his protests in favor of running his hands up over Yuuri’s belly, dragging his shirt up along with. He swirled nonsensical patterns into the smooth, round skin bared for him. Yuuri lolled his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure. Viktor always got handsy after he fed Yuuri. Yuuri had been nervous at first about allowing himself to indulge in the foods he loved. Without his strict exercise regimen Yuuri gained weight quickly. Viktor, however, loved to indulge Yuuri and loved the squishy body that resulted from it. Viktor ran his mouth from Yuuri’s sternum down over the top of his stomach. He dragged his tongue around his belly button and the dangly jewelry run through the piercing there. Yuuri sighed when Viktor continued planting kisses down towards the waistband of his pants. He tucked his fingers underneath the band and looked up at Yuuri.

            “May I?” Viktor asked, giving a little tug to the pants to indicate what he meant.

            “Yes.” Viktor pulled off his pants while Yuuri tried to wiggle out of his shirt at the same time. Once both articles of clothing were on the floor Viktor traced fingers over the stretch marks lacing up Yuuri’s thighs. He grasped them tightly and watched the pudge spill out between his fingers. Yuuri was gorgeous like this. Viktor dipped down to kiss up one soft thigh. When he reached the thickest part, he sucked hard creating a red spot that would no doubt be a dark hickey by morning. Yuuri moaned when Viktor nipped at the area surrounding it. He passed over the small tent that had formed at the front of Yuuri’s underwear. Viktor started marking up Yuuri’s other thigh. Every inch his mouth was able to reach he painted with red marks. Viktor skimmed his hands back up to cup and squish Yuuri’s full belly. Yuuri wiggled at the pressure on his already strained stomach.

            “Porosenok, you look so good like this. Was the food good, Yuuri? Did it satisfy you?” Yuuri hummed and nodded.

            “Viktor, did you happen to have anything planned for dessert?” Viktor shook his head no. “Can I pick what I want then?” Yuuri asked innocently as he pushed Viktor to stand next to the bed. Viktor rolled his eyes, but played along with Yuuri’s game.

            “Of course you may. Anything you like. Did you have something particular in mind?” Instead of answering Yuuri stood alongside Viktor. Without preamble Yuuri stripped Viktor of his clothes, leaving him completely bare. Yuuri admired the hard planes of Viktor’s body. Where Yuuri’s body was round and chubby, Viktor’s was hard and sculpted. The way Yuuri’s body molded to Viktor’s when they pressed against one another felt heavenly. Yuuri filled the holes, dips, and valleys in Viktor. Viktor let out an undignified squeak when Yuuri pushed him backwards onto the bed. Yuuri climbed slowly over him after removing his own underwear. Each knee was placed on either side of Viktor’s head while his mouth hovered over Viktor’s groin. Yuuri sucked loudly and sloppily on the head of Viktor’s cock. The noise was quickly drowned out by the surprised groan from Viktor. Yuuri wasted no time in swallowing Viktor down until he was nearly at the back of his throat. He bobbed his head up and down while his fist stroked what he couldn’t fit. From his viewpoint, Viktor was able to appreciate all of the curves on Yuuri. The way his stomach hung low, how his thick thighs jiggled with every shift of his body, the plump ass directly in Viktor’s face. Viktor slid his hands up the marks on Yuuri’s thighs to grab his ass. He spread Yuuri’s cheeks wide to expose his hole. Viktor ran his tongue from Yuuri’s balls up and over his hole before swirling back down around it. Yuuri moaned around Viktor’s cock causing him to lick more roughly. Once Yuuri felt pliant under his tongue Viktor thrust it inside to lick circles around his warm walls. Yuuri had to pull off Viktor to gasp at the sensation. Encouraged, Viktor began to slowly fuck his tongue into Yuuri. With each dip of Viktor’s tongue Yuuri rocked back against him. They fell into a steady rhythm and Yuuri returned to sucking Viktor deeper into his mouth. The room echoed with muffled moans from both men as they pushed each other towards orgasm. Viktor ran his hands up to Yuuri’s sides to help him grind back against his tongue as he moaned into Yuuri’s body. Yuuri slowed and swallowed down the last bit of Viktor’s cock deep into his throat. Viktor couldn’t take the intensity of the warm, wet hold on his cock and came down Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri released him with a small pop and gasp for breath. Viktor redoubled his efforts and brought one hand down to stroke Yuuri’s cock in time with the thrusts of his tongue. Yuuri curled in on himself trying to grind harder against Viktor’s mouth and hump into his hand. Each slide brought breathy moans and gasps from Yuuri.

            “Oh, Viktor. Feel so good. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop. I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop, ahn-,” Yuuri broke off on a long moan as he spilled over Viktor’s fingers. He let Yuuri come down from the high slowly as he pulled back to rub at every bit of skin he could reach. Yuuri dropped his head down to nuzzle at Viktor’s thigh affectionately. When his breathing returned to normal Yuuri turned himself around to snuggle up to Viktor. Viktor in turn wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and the other around his waist. He planted a soft kiss on Yuuri’s forehead as he watched his fiancé fall asleep feeling sated in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: in Russia they can wear engagement/wedding rings on their right hands. tl;dr we're gonna have a wedding ya'll. Someday.
> 
> I can also be technically reached on [my tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
